The Call Of Death
by SayoriHime
Summary: Emma et Audrey se font arrêtées par la police, suspectées de meurtre. Le véritable tueur arrive cependant à prendre en otage les deux jeunes filles et les conduit vers un endroit susceptible de signer leur arrêt de mort.  Mais c'est sans compter les amis de celles-ci qui vont tout mettre en œuvre pour les sauver. Et peut être que cette mésaventure mènera certains à l'amour.


_**Note de l'auteur :**_

 _Bon alors, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce one shot se base sur la série Scream, une série d'horreur (que je vous conseille si vous aimez bien le sang)._

 _Pour ne pas vous spoiler si jamais vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous mets ici le résumé de la saison 1 :_ _A Lakewood, un tueur masqué déguisé en fantôme sème la terreur autour de lui, faisant remonter à la surface les secrets d'un passé trouble. Le coupable aurait-il un lien avec le mythique Brandon James, qui avait à l'époque laissé de nombreuses victimes sur son passage ? L'assassin était alors obsédé par la jeune et belle Daisy. La fille de celle-ci, Emma, a aujourd'hui l'âge de sa mère au moment des drames. Le cauchemar recommencerait-il ? Qui sera la prochaine cible du détraqué ?_

 _ **Donc, mon histoire se passe durant la saison 2, et se situe dans les dernières minutes de l'épisode 11. Donc, tout ce que vous avez à savoir avant de le lire, c'est que deux des héroïnes (Emma et Audrey) trouvent le maire agonisant et tentent de le sauver, en vain. La police débarque alors et les arrêtent, pensant qu'elles l'ont tué et donc, qu'elles sont aussi impliqués dans les autres meurtres ayant eu lieux précédemment.**_

* * *

Emma et Audrey étaient abasourdies.

Abasourdies et en colère.

La police croyait qu'elles avaient tué le maire, et donc, par logique, toutes les autres victimes de Lakewood.

Comment auraient-elles pu tuer le maire, qui, en plus, était le père de Brooke, leur amie ?!

Elles avaient beau expliquer encore et encore leur version des faits, à savoir qu'elles avaient découvert le maire blessé, qu'elles avaient tenté de le sauver et qu'elles s'étaient armées, ayant entendu du bruit, et pensant qu'il s'agissait du tueur.

La police était certaine d'avoir arrêté les deux psychopathes qui terrorisaient la ville et les deux jeunes filles étaient menottées, assises à l'arrière d'une voiture de police qui les emmenait au commissariat.

La voiture qui roulait tranquillement, s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Emma en profita pour briser le silence qui régnait entre elles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Audrey ?! chuchota Emma en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Je sais pas, soupira Audrey. Ce salaup nous a bien eues, une fois de plus.

\- Je comprends pas ! On a pourtant expliqué que ce n'était pas nous. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils osent croire qu'on puisse être capable d'une chose pareille ! Et on dirait que ça ne te fait rien d'être accusée de meurtres Audrey !

\- Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? tonna Audrey. Tu crois que ça me plait d'être accusée avec toi de ce carnage ?! Non, ça m'enrage ! On leur a expliqué, ils n'ont rien cru ! Mais, met toi aussi à leur place. Ils pensent peut-être ça parce que c'est nous qui avons tué Piper.

\- Mais on n'avait pas le choix de la tuer ! Et crois moi, je ne regrette rien.

\- Moi non plus. Maintenant…commença Audrey, il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour sortir de ce merdier.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot de plus parce qu'au même moment, GhostFace apparu sur la gauche, comme un fantôme apparaissant de nulle part. Les filles hurlèrent et le policier, l'ayant vu aussi, enclencha la vitesse et allait appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'eut pas le temps de redémarrer. Le tueur brisa la fenêtre d'un puissant coup de poing et égorgea le conducteur, laissant le loisir au collègue du policier de voir tout le sang couler le long du corps du cadavre.

Le deuxième policier, terrifié, sortit de la voiture en abandonnant Emma et Audrey, complètement paniquées. GhostFace ouvrit la portière, prit le conducteur et le laissa tomber à terre, pour prendre place au volant. Il démarra la voiture en trombe et fonça vers le policier qui fuyait sur le bord de la route, vers la forêt. La voiture percuta de plein fouet le pauvre homme apeuré et freina brutalement. Le policier bascula au dessus de la voiture et tomba au sol, derrière eux. Audrey se retourna pour voir les dégâts et fut horrifiée de découvrir qu'il ne bougeait plus. On lui tapota l'épaule, alors elle se retourna vers Emma qui pointa du doigt le tueur qui enclenchait à nouveau la vitesse.

Elles voyaient la route défiler, sans savoir où le tueur les conduisait, d'autant plus que la nuit assombrissait n'importe quel endroit. Puis, elles virent un grand bâtiment, qui semblait désaffecté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? demanda Audrey, suspicieuse.

\- Va savoir, répondit Emma.

Le tueur arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée du bâtiment et en sortit pour inspecter les lieux, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

Emma suivait GhostFace du regard et il suffit qu'elle détourne les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes pour qu'il disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. Emma agrippa le bras d'Audrey, totalement paniquée.

\- Audrey ! Il n'est plus là ! Il a disparu ! scanda-t-elle.

\- C'est pas possible ! Il était là i peine une minute ! s'écria Audrey, tout aussi paniquée qu'Emma.

Elles se postèrent chacune à une fenêtre et fouillèrent les alentours du regard, à la recherche d'une silhouette encapuchonnée noire, ce qui n'était guère facile dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Puis, d'un seul coup, la porte arrière droite s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, faisant d'abord sursauter les deux prisonnières et laissant apparaitre le tueur. Elles crièrent en sursautant et reculèrent le plus possible, comme pour se convaincre que mettre le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux allait les sauver.

Mais à leur plus grand étonnement, le tueur se contenta de lever la main droite, tenant le couteau poisseux de sang vers elle, avant de leur montrer des clefs de sa main gauche et de les laisser tomber sur le siège. Les filles baissèrent les yeux, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, et quand elles relevèrent les yeux vers le tueur, elles ne virent que du vide. Il avait tout simplement disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Les filles ne prononcèrent d'abord aucun mot, trop surprises et inquiètes, mais restant vigilante, elles regardèrent autour d'elles et ne virent personne.

\- Je crois que ce sont les clefs de nos menottes, en déduisit Audrey tout en les pointant du menton.

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit Emma, mais pourquoi le tueur nous conduirait dans un coin paumé pour ensuite nous donner les clefs de notre libération ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Je sais, soupira Audrey, je ne comprends pas la logique du tueur, s'il en a une mais si ce sont bien les clefs ce nos menottes, servons en nous pour nous libérer !

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait se libérer ? osa demander Emma, en se mordant la lèvre, incertaine. Si la police retrouve la voiture et s'aperçoit qu'on s'est libéré, leurs suspicions seront encore plus renforcées.

\- On leur expliquera, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Audrey sur un ton rassurant.

Audrey s'avança jusqu'aux clefs, qu'elle saisit entre ses doigts et se mit dos à dos avec Emma. Celle-ci lui demanda de se dépêcher, non rassurée par le fait qu'il était certain que le tueur soit encore dans les environs. Un petit clic se fit entendre et Emma fut libérée de ses entraves. Elle se retourna, prit les clefs et libéra Audrey. Elles sortirent de la voiture, collées l'une à l'autre et regardèrent dans toutes les directions.

Il n'y avait personne. Le tueur semblait avoir déserté les lieux pour se rendre certainement dans l'entrepôt.

Les filles songèrent à s'enfuir avec la voiture mais cela aurait alerté le tueur qui se serait lancé à leur poursuite immédiatement, réduisant ainsi leurs chances de s'échapper.

\- Alors, Emma fit aller son cerveau à plein régime, à la recherche d'une solution d'urgence. Mais le tueur refit surface, couteau à la main. Emma poussa Audrey en arrière, prête à la protéger !

\- Emma ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lança Audrey inquiète pour son amie.

\- Je vais l'occuper ! Pendant ce temps, toi, tu te sauves le plus vite et le plus loin possible ! Préviens la police et ramène les ici au plus vite !

\- Mais t'es complètement folle ?! Tu veux faire face à ce cinglé toute seule ?!

\- Il ne me tuera pas ! Du moins, pas tout de suite ! Vas-y ! Cours !

Audrey, bien que soucieuse pour son amie, préféra l'écouter, la jugeant capable de réussir son plan.

Elle se faufila derrière la voiture et pendant qu'Emma interpelait le tueur, elle fonça derrière les arbres. Elle courut dans les champs, non loin de la route.

Quand elle aperçut enfin le panneau indiquant Lakewood, elle piqua un sprint, détalant comme une folle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait mis une heure à faire la route.

Audrey fonça directement vers l'hôpital, sachant que la police était encore sur les lieux du crime et y resterait un moment pour faire des analyses et des fouilles. La nuit risquait d'être longue pour eux aussi.

Quand elle y arriva, elle entra comme une furie et chercha la chambre de ses amis du regard. Elle devait se dépêcher, Emma était en danger de mort.

Elle trouva Noah, dans son lit d'hôpital, ainsi que Brooke, assise sur son lit. Ils s'interrompirent en la voyant entré et écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

\- Audrey ? interrogea Noah. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu veux faire partie des personnes les plus recherchées du pays ?

\- Noah, murmura-t-elle, soulagée de le voir.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Brooke, qui n'avait pas bougée, sous le choc.

\- Brooke, balbutia-t-elle, je suis désolée, tellement désolée…Mais faut que tu nous crois Emma et moi. On n'a pas tué ton père.

\- Je sais Audrey, je sais, lui répondit-elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la rassura qu'elle la croyait. Audrey fut soulagée que son amie la croie. Voilà une épine de retirée.

Soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, se rappelant du motif de sa présence. Elle s'écarta de Brooke et recula précipitamment, paniquant.

\- Audrey, tu vas bien ? questionna Noah.

\- Non ! Emma est en danger ! En grand danger ! s'écria-t-elle. Le tueur nous a kidnappé et emmener à un bâtiment désaffecté et j'ai laissé Emma là-bas pendant que je m'enfuyais. Elle devait distraire le tueur et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il en est !

\- Quoi ?! s'époumona Brooke, horrifiée. Tu l'as laissé entre les griffes de ce salaup ?!

\- Essayons de nous calmer, tenta de dire Noah.

\- Non, on peut pas se calmer, répliqua Audrey. Il faut qu'on aille la sauver !

\- On va le faire Audrey ! cria Noah. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi pour Emma mais je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir. Elle s'en sors toujours, murmura-t-il, avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

Il sortit de son lit d'hôpital et allait passer la porte quand Brooke lui fit remarquer qu'il était en tenue d'hôpital. Il prit ses vêtements et se changea à toute vitesse, puis quand ce fut fait, ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre.

\- Il faut prévenir le shérif ! s'exclama Audrey en sortant de l'hôpital.

\- Non surtout pas ! la stoppa Noah. Toi et Emma, vous êtes recherchées par la police, tu te souviens ? Si on prévient la police, ils vont vous arrêter à nouveau et le tueur sera toujours en liberté.

\- Donc…commença Brooke. On va juste tous les trois chercher Emma dans cet endroit bizarre, où chacun de nous va risquer sa peau ?

\- Oui, on va faire ça ! répondit Audrey tandis que Noah acquiesçait.

Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Brooke sans se faire voir. Audrey monta et prit le volant de la voiture tandis que Noah s'installait à l'avant et Brooke derrière.

Le trajet se fit silencieux, laissant planer leur inquiétude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment, ils garèrent la voiture sur le bord de la route, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit cachée à la vue du tueur si jamais il apparaissait à nouveau.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Brooke ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir des armes telles que des longs couteaux de cuisine, des barres de fer et des révolvers. Noah se munit d'un long couteau, Brooke prit une barre de fer et Audrey opta pour le révolver, sachant se débrouiller avec.

Ils étaient parés à riposter.

On va d'abord faire le tour du bâtiment, histoire de voir s'ils ne sont pas dehors. Noah, tu vas à droite et Brooke à gauche. Moi, je reste ici et inspecte les lieux. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, appelez…ou criez ! chuchota Audrey.

Compris, répondirent les deux autres avant de partir.

Audrey inspecta les lieux tout en priant intérieurement pour que ses amis et Emma n'aient rien. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Noah et Brooke revinrent auprès d'Audrey et l'informèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien vu et rien entendu. Audrey leur répondit la même chose.

Noah prit la tête du groupe, au grand étonnement des deux filles – qui avaient plus l'habitude de le voir un peu plus peureux qu'elles, surtout après la mort de Zoé, encore récente, qui l'avait profondément affecté – et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent et la porte se ferma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd. Se retrouvant complètement dans le noir, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'allumer leurs lampes, sinon ils ne trouveraient pas Emma et ne verraient pas arriver le tueur, s'il était toujours dans les parages, ce qui était surement toujours le cas.

Ils avancèrent et regardèrent partout, jusqu'à ce que Noah se fige net. Il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose, se retourna vers les filles qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait et montra sa main.

\- Le portable d'Emma ! s'exclama Audrey horrifiée.

\- Si le portable d'Emma est ici, elle ne doit pas être loin, en déduisit Brooke. Mais la question est de savoir où et dans quel état elle est.

\- Je fais le premier étage, averti Noah. Brooke, tu fais le rez-de-chaussée ?

\- Oui et si je trouve Emma, je t'appelle.

\- Audrey ? la questionna-t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle.

\- Je reste avec Brooke. Elle a besoin d'être soutenue et avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Appelle nous si tu la trouve.

\- Je le ferai.

Les filles empruntèrent le couloir du rez-de-chaussée tandis que Noah montait les escaliers rapidement, éclairé par sa lampe torche. Arrivé en haut des escaliers en bois, il inspecta les lieux. Il faisait noir et plusieurs couloirs serpentaient l'étage.

C'était sombre, vide, sinistre.

Des fenêtres devaient être ouvertes puisqu'il entendait le vent souffler dans le bâtiment, donnant à celui-ci une dimension inquiétante et lugubre.

Il baissa sa lampe pour regarder où mettre les pieds et vit du sang par terre, par gouttes à certains endroits et par trainées à d'autres.

Faites que ça ne soit pas le sang d'Emma, pensa-t-il tout haut, angoissé.

Il avança et suivit les traces de sang, jusqu'à arriver à une porte entrouverte.

Sur le pas de la porte, Noah se stoppa net et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui se trouvait une Emma inconsciente attachée sur une chaise. Et ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt lui confirma ses doutes. Le sang qui était bien présent dans le couloir était bel et bien celui d'Emma à en juger par ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de rouge, et ses blessures comme celles présentes à sa tête et à son flan droit. Il regarda les alentours et, voyant que le tueur n'était pas là, il empoigna son téléphone avant d'envoyer un message à Audrey, sachant qu'elle le dirait à Brooke. Voyant qu'elle avait répondu qu'elles arrivaient, il s'élança vers Emma et prit soin de la détacher rapidement en l'appelant, paniqué par son état.

\- Emma…Emma…Emma, réveille-toi ! Bon sang ! maugréa-t-il.

A peine fini de la détacher qu'il se mit à lui tapoter les joues mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était trop affaiblie pour reprendre conscience tout de suite.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et son couteau dans sa ceinture, pour ensuite passer son bras droit sous sa nuque et son bras gauche sous ses jambes. Il la souleva dans ses bras sans grande difficulté et respira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage.

Il passa la porte et se retrouva dans le grand couloir lugubre et froid. Il avança, prêtant attention au moindre bruit suspect.

Il tourna à droite pour se retrouver dans le couloir principal, lorsque deux personnes foncèrent sur lui. Les trois individus crièrent de peur avant de fermer leur bouche, soulagés de voir des visages familiers.

\- Audrey, Brooke…Vous m'avez fichu une peur bleu ! Ne refaites jamais ça ! articula Noah, en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, répliqua Brooke soulagée elle aussi.

\- Emma ?! s'exclama Audrey. Mais qu'est-ce –

\- Elle est vivante ! lui répondit Noah. Blessée et inconsciente…Mais vivante.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici tout de suite avant que le tueur revienne, prévint Brooke, alarmée.

Audrey prit les devants et descendit les escaliers en première, suivie de Noah, puis de Brooke qui fermait la marche. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'escalier, le tueur fit une apparition fantomatique devant eux. Ils hurlèrent de peur et de surprise, et alors que l'assassin abattait son arme sur eux, les trois jeunes se jetèrent sur la droite. Alors que le tueur se redressait, Audrey lui assena un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes, faisant se plier de douleur l'assassin. Les trois adolescents le contournèrent rapidement avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée en courant.

Audrey atteignit la voiture et prit le volant. Brooke sauta presque sur le siège passager et Noah monta prestement à l'arrière avec Emma. A peine assis sur la banquette qu'il déchira le bas de son tee-shirt avant d'en faire une sorte de bandage sur les plaies d'Emma, avec l'espoir que ça arrête le sang de couler.

Alors que GhostFace sortait en courant du bâtiment, Audrey démarra la voiture et fit un demi-tour rapide avant de sortir de cet endroit maudit. Noah tourna la tête, regarda derrière eux et vit le tueur s'arrêter à l'emplacement précédent de la voiture, avant de le voir faire demi-tour et disparaitre derrière l'édifice. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être réjoui de constater qu'il ne les suivait pas ou justement s'il devait s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ait abandonné si vite – et donc, ça ne serait pas bon signe.

Il fit part de ses constatations aux filles, et après quelques secondes de silence, Brooke laissa échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a abandonné en voyant à quel point on pouvait être aussi dangereux que lui ? ricana Brooke, soulagée quoi qu'également un peu inquiète.

\- Je sais pas mais j'espère qu'il a compris qu'il devait pas s'en prendre à nous, répondit Audrey en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon, en tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous suivre alors inquiétons nous d'Emma et dépêchons nous, maugréa Noah qui se faisait du souci pour son amie, dont l'état était préoccupant.

Alors que le calme régnait dans la voiture, les trois adolescents soulagés, pensant leur cauchemar fini, un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre loin derrière eux. Audrey regarda dans le pare-brise et vit une voiture arriver dans le virage juste après le bâtiment.

Elle appuya le plus fort possible sur l'accélérateur et la voiture tressauta avant de foncer à vive allure.

Elle savait, comme ses amis paniqués, qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute du tueur qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'abandonner si vite la partie.

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite entre les 4 adolescents qui tentaient de fuir le tueur à leurs trousses.

Alors qu'Audrey fonçait telle une étoile filante, Emma sortit de son long sommeil. Elle papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit doucement, observant autour d'elle. Elle se sentait désorientée et n'avait pas le moindre souvenir après que le tueur l'ait assommé. Elle recouvrit ses esprits et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait sur les genoux de Noah.

\- Noah ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Emma, sourit-il, soulagé de la voir réveillée. On est venu te sauver, quelle question ? Et le tueur nous suit en ce moment même…ça craint, souffla-t-il désespéré et inquiet.

\- Att- Attend, quand tu dis « on », ça veut dire qui exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle déroutée.

\- Ça veut dire « nous », dirent Brooke et Audrey d'une même voix.

Emma détourna légèrement la tête de Noah et vit Brooke sur le siège passager, scrutant l'avancée de GhostFace, ainsi que Audrey, au volant.

\- Les filles, s'écria-t-elle, heureuse de les voir.

\- Accroche-toi Emma ! répliqua Audrey d'un ton sans appel. On laissera pas ce salaup t'avoir !

Emma sentit son cœur faire un bond Elle était heureuse que ses amis soient prêts à en découdre avec ce monstre, mais elle était aussi terrifiée à l'idée qu'il leur arrive du mal. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle laissa l'inconscience la rattraper.

La voiture dépassa le panneau indiquant la ville de Lakewood. Audrey fonça chez Brooke – ne pouvant pas se rendre à l'hôpital, car les médecins risqueraient de prévenir la police, ce qui n'était pas une option - sous la demande de celle-ci, voyant qu'ils avaient pris de l'avance sur le tueur qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Arrivés devant chez elle, ils descendirent tous, Emma, portée comme une princesse par son chevalier servant, Noah.

Brooke ouvrit la porte d'entrée, les fit tous entrer et la referma en prenant soin de la verrouiller. Elle couru jusqu'à toutes les issues permettant l'accès à la maison et ferma tout à double tour, pour être sûre que le tueur ne puisse pas entrer.

Elle laissa ses amis dans la grande cuisine, monta à l'étage et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Arrivée à l'intérieur, Brooke ouvrit le placard et en sorti désaffectant et compresses.

Elle redescendit et rejoignit ses amis dans le salon. Emma était allongée sur le canapé, toujours inconsciente et Noah était installé sur le bord et surveillait son état. Quand à Audrey, elle était postée à la fenêtre, regardant les alentours avec attention.

Alors que Brooke s'appliquait à soigner Emma, qui venait de se réveiller, un tambourinement à la porte d'entrée les fit tous sursauter.

Brooke marcha doucement en direction de la porte, suivi d'Audrey, prête à aider son amie, si besoin est. Brooke déverrouilla la porte et sa main abaissa la poignée lentement, avant d'ouvrir la porte rapidement, la laissant grande ouverte. Les deux filles furent d'autant plus surprises de ne pas trouver le tueur, comme elles pensaient, mais à la place, elles tombèrent sur Stavo, qui était perdu par ces airs effrayés et méfiants à la seconde où la porte s'était ouverte.

Les filles le firent vite entrées et verrouillèrent la porte, avant de repartir tous les trois dans le salon.

Alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux des manières de tous s'en sortir et d'échapper au tueur, une sonnerie de téléphone retenti dans la pièce, les faisant tous sursauter.

Brooke prit le téléphone et décrocha tout en mettant le haut parleur, sachant pertinemment comme les autres de qui il s'agissait.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ?! demanda-t-elle à leur interlocuteur.

\- Je vois que la princesse est toujours là et qu'elle a du répondant ! ricana le l'homme masqué.

Emma se releva, s'approcha de Brooke et lui fit signe de se taire

\- Je repose la question : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?! tonna-t-elle, la rage bien présente dans sa voix.

\- Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! E.m.m.a ! s'exclama-t-il en appuyant sur chacune des lettres de son prénom. Tu es coriace mais pas invincible. Tu crois que tes petits amis sauront te préserver de moi ? Tu crois que je vais les épargner ?

\- Je ne vous laisserai jamais gagner ! Mes amis et moi, on va survivre et vous, vous mourrez et pourrirez en enfer !

\- On verra ça…Mais je te préviens _Emma_ , vous allez perdre !

Le bip sonore indiqua qu'il avait raccroché, laissant les jeunes présents dans un état d'inquiétude élevé.

Un silence pensant prit place dans la pièce durant quelques minutes, laissant à tout le monde le soin d'analyser la situation.

Brooke proposa soudainement à Emma et Audrey de prendre une bonne douche – vu les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversés et les blessures qu'Emma avait accumulé – ce qu'elles ne refusèrent pas. Audrey prit donc la direction de la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour profiter de l'eau bienfaitrice.

Emma, quand à elle, se tenait assise sur le lit de Brooke, les yeux fermés et la tête entre les mains. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à ses amis. Ils avaient déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par un son bref de son téléphone, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un SMS. Elle déglutit. Elle était presque certaine de savoir qui était le destinataire de ce message qu'elle n'avait même pas encore lu, mais qu'elle appréhendait de lire. Emma se leva, sortit donc son portable de sa poche et le déverrouilla, nerveuse. Et son soupçon ne put qu'être confirmé à la vue du destinataire qui n'était autre que le tueur lui-même.

 _ **A l'endroit où tout a commencé. Viens seule.**_

A l'endroit où tout avait commencé ?

Emma ne bougea pas pendant une minute, cherchant de quel endroit il s'agissait, avant de réaliser de quel endroit parlait le tueur.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution à prendre.

Devait-elle y aller, comme la nuit de son affrontement avec Piper ? Ou devait-elle, cette fois, prévenir ses amis _et_ la police ?

Peut être que le message était une ruse…

Peut être que le tueur voulait qu'elle y aille pour en profiter et s'en prendre à ses amis…

Non ! Elle ne devait pas dramatiser les choses directement.

Emma secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées claires.

Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle devait faire ce que le tueur demandait, à savoir aller à _cet endroit_.

Elle ouvrit la porte – qu'elle avait fermée lorsqu'elle était entrée – et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle entendit Audrey sous la douche et les autres qui discutaient dans le salon.

C'était sa chance.

Emma pris son sac, le mis sur ses épaules et descendit sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que personne ne l'a voit et l'entende. Arrivée en bas, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, et, se faisant la plus discrète possible, elle prit un couteau de cuisine qu'elle dissimula dans sa ceinture. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortir en catimini, la refermant derrière elle sans faire un bruit. Elle recula de quelques pas mais son couteau glissa malheureusement à terre dans un bruit assourdissant. Les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser un quelconque cri et les yeux braqués sur l'endroit où ses amis discutaient, elle le ramassa en vitesse et s'engouffra sur la route, en direction de la forêt, tandis que la bande d'amis, ayant entendu le bruit fracassant, se rapprochait.

Ayant mis assez de distance entre elle et la bande, Emma se stoppa et se mis à réfléchir.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre la voiture, ses amis le remarqueraient.

Déjà, elle se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas mettre longtemps à comprendre qu'elle n'est plus dans la maison, et ils feront sans doute rapidement le lien entre son absence et l'appel du tueur.

Elle fit alors comme elle avait prévu : Courir jusqu'à _l'endroit_ pour mettre fin à cette histoire.

Mais Emma ne fit jamais attention à cette silhouette mystérieuse qui la suivait de loin, furtivement, mais qui gardait un œil sur elle, de près.

Voilà une demi heure qu'Emma marchait à travers feuillages et branches d'arbres, angoissée par ce qu'il va se passer. Les évènements seront sans doute similaires à ceux de son ultime affrontement face à Piper, se dit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, lorsque le lac fut en vue.

L'heure de la confrontation était arrivée.

Elle s'avança sur le ponton, et chercha des yeux le tueur, qu'elle ne vit pas. Le cœur d'Emma se mis à battre plus rapidement. Elle espérait se tromper et penser qu'il se cachait et non pas qu'il profitait de son isolement pour s'en prendre à ses amis.

Un craquement fit sursauter la jeune fille, la coupant dans ses sombres pensées. Elle se retourna et vit une grande silhouette sombre, portant un masque, entre les feuillages.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites planter là ?! lança sèchement Emma. Je suis là ! Alors ayez le cran de venir et non pas de rester à demi-caché ! Ou alors…Vous avez peur…murmura-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

\- Ne fais pas ta maligne avec moi gamine.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un mètre pour les séparer.

\- Aujourd'hui est le jour tant attendu, prononça-t-il froidement. Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi, de manière à ce que ta famille ne puisse plus faire de mal autour d'elle.

Emma recula d'un pas et déglutit. Non, elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. Sa main se faufila dans son dos de manière discrète et naturelle pour saisir le couteau caché dans sa ceinture.

\- Alors…Finissons-en ! murmura-t-elle de façon audible.

\- Avant, laissa-t-il en suspension avant de susurrer, je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau.

Il se décala et révéla à Emma ce qu'il lui avait sans doute coûté son retard. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de pousser un cri de terreur. Noah était inconscient et ligoté aux pieds de GhostFace !

\- Noah ! cria-t-elle paniquée. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! cracha-t-elle en s'adressant à l'homme masqué.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de le voir, car de toute évidence, lui avait l'intention de te rejoindre.

\- Quoi ? couina-t-elle presque de manière inaudible.

Emma ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi Noah se retrouvait dans cet état. Avait-il été capturé parce qu'il avait tenté de la retrouver ? Le tueur l'avait-il enlevé chez Brooke ? Mon dieu, Brooke…Les autres…Emma pria fort pour qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs !

Elle décida de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Noah, qui – elle l'espérait tout du moins – avait juste l'air d'être dans les vapes. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle s'en voudrait à jamais.

Emma ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais elle savait, elle sentait qu'elle ressentait un étrange sentiment à l'égard de Noah. Alors, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer à cause d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le sortir de là.

L'homme masqué en profita pour se jeter sur sa proie, qui ne vit le coup qu'au moment où le contact fut établi entre eux. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le ponton, le tueur au dessus d'Emma qui agrippa le poignet de son adversaire pour faire reculer le couteau qui se rapprochait trop dangereusement de sa gorge. Elle profita du fait que son ennemi soit concentré sur sa tâche pour donner un coup de pied dans son entre-jambe. Le tueur se plia de douleur et Emma jouit de cette occasion pour le repousser. Il recula en chancelant et en profita pour essayer de lui donner un coup de couteau, coup qu'il évita en reculant encore d'un pas. Elle lui envoya alors un coup de pied dans le flan pour le déséquilibrer davantage et profitant de cette ouverture, elle le poussa avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Il tomba à l'eau.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, surprise que son plan d'urgence ait marché. Elle se reprit et fonça voir Noah, qui était toujours dans les vapes. Elle le détacha, le releva tant bien que mal et l'emmena avec elle dans la forêt.

Après s'être suffisamment éloignés, selon elle, Emma s'arrêta et posa Noah au sol, derrière des buissons, de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous deux masqués et cachés aux yeux de l'homme terrifiant.

Emma s'agenouilla aux côtés de Noah et lui tapota les joues tout en l'appelant doucement, espérant que cela suffise à le réveiller. A son plus grand soulagement, les yeux de Noah papillonnèrent et il fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il fut vite décontenancé en découvrant une Emma inquiète au dessus de son visage, visage qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Noah, bien qu'un peu perdu, ne put s'empêcher de sentir son visage chauffer devant cette soudaine proximité, qu'il devait avouer ne pas le gêner. Il recula précipitamment et se retrouva dos aux buissons.

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt.

\- Mais qu'est qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

Emma soupira faiblement et entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire, du moins ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle en avait déduit concernant l'enlèvement de Noah.

Sur le coup, les souvenirs de Noah furent flous. Mais à présent, tout était clair.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir de la maison de Brooke en catimini, commença-t-il à expliquer à Emma. J'ai donc choisi de te suivre parce que je me doutais que si tu partais sans nous le dire, que ça avait un lien avec le tueur. Sauf qu'il m'a surpris au tournant et m'a assommé…Je t'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer et que cette fois, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La jeune fille s'était élancée dans ses bras et le serrait contre elle en murmurant « merci d'être en vie ». Et quand elle releva la tête, il fut subjugué par le regard brillant de larmes de la jeune fille en face de lui. Son cœur se mit à accélérer et bien que le moment soit mal choisi, il ne put empêcher cette étrange attraction refaire surface.

Sa main se leva et se posa tendrement sur la joue de porcelaine d'Emma, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son corps dicté par autre chose que sa raison.

Les deux adolescents ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il y avait une forte attirance. Leur visage furent attirés l'un vers l'autre, comme des aimants, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se joindre l'une à l'autre dans un doux baiser.

Tous deux n'en étaient pas à leur première relation mais du fait qu'ils avaient toujours été amis, et rien de plus, ce baiser signifiait clairement la fin de leur amitié.

Emma se recula la première, les yeux entrouverts. Quand à Noah, il avait ouvert les yeux mais n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, statufié par les émotions qui le traversait.

\- Emma, murmura-t-il encore sous l'effet du baiser échangé, je crois que je ressens un truc totalement fou. Un truc que j'ai déjà ressenti avec Riley et Zoé mais…

\- Mais ? répéta Emma, totalement perdue et comme anesthésiée sous le poids des émotions qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je sais pas, ça m'a l'air plus…fort.

Au moment où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, Noah sut que c'était la vérité. C'était très étrange. Emma et lui avaient toujours été amis et rien de plus. Ils avaient tous deux eu deux relations amoureuses…Oh non ! Noah se rappela avec effroi qu'Emma était toujours en couple avec Kieran, qui était d'ailleurs aux abonnés absents depuis le début de cette histoire.

D'ailleurs, Emma sembla penser à la même chose que lui, car au même moment, elle se releva, complètement paniquée.

\- Oh non ! Non, non ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? débita-t-elle, faisant les cent pas en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Noah, je t'ai embrassé alors que je suis en couple avec Kieran ! Ce qu'on a fait, on n'avait pas le droit, murmura-t-elle la gorge obstruée par les larmes.

\- Je…murmura-t-il, désarmé par la situation et les larmes de la jeune fille.

Il la regarda en silence, attendant qu'elle se calme. Emma ne voulait pas perdre Noah mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'ils régleraient cette histoire après la bataille. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à parler, Emma se jeta sur lui et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa voix.

Le sens en alerte, les deux jeunes tendirent l'oreille, attendant un signe qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

CRAC.

Une branche craqua non loin d'eux, leur signalant que quelqu'un se rapprochait. Et vu qu'ils étaient à cet endroit depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps, ils se doutaient bien que la personne qui approchait ne pouvait être que le tueur.

Noah, paniqué, attrapa le bras d'Emma et la tira vers lui tandis qu'il s'éloignait du bruit suspect. Ils se mirent d'abord à marcher rapidement, puis voyant le tueur émergé des arbres, ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible.

\- Faut qu'on trouve un endroit où aller, réussi à articuler Emma, essoufflée.

\- Oui mais où ? interrogea Noah.

Emma réfléchi à un bon endroit. C'est alors qu'une lumière jaillit dans son cerveau.

\- La grange ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- La grange ? répéta Noah, incertain.

\- Oui ! affirma-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas loin d'elle ! Et je pense que la police se trouve encore là-bas.

\- On fonce alors !

Ils prirent alors la direction de la grange, brisant des branches, écartant les feuillages, veillant à ce qu'ils ne soient pas rattrapés par le tueur.

Ils finirent atteindre l'arrière de la grange, qu'ils voyaient encore éclairée par les gyrophares des voitures de police. Les agents devaient sans doute être devant, et ne pouvaient donc pas encore les voir.

Noah ouvrit la porte de la grange et fit entrer Emma, avant de refermer les grandes portes derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Emma chuchota à Noah qu'il leur fallait rejoindre la police pour les alerter au sujet du tueur, cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre les deux grandes portes de devant. Le tueur apparu sur leur droite, et fonça sur la personne la plus proche de lui, Emma. Elle ne put éviter le couteau qui s'enfonça dans son épaule, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, et perdit l'équilibre. Noah se tourna prestement vers Emma et vit le tueur. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur et rattrapa Emma avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ils se reculèrent de quelques pas et firent face à leur ennemi.

\- A votre place, je ne ferai pas un pas de plus et je n'appellerai pas la police. Si l'un d'eux met les pieds ici, je ferai d'autres victimes, grinça le mystérieux tueur de Lakewood.

\- Merde, crachant Noah entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota-t-il à Emma.

\- On va essayer de se débarrasser de lui, lui répondit-elle en gardant les yeux fixé sur la silhouette noire. Regarde à ta gauche. Il y a une fourche et j'ai un couteau. Je suis sûre que si on le prend par surprise, qu'on peut l'avoir.

\- On fait ça alors !

Alors que le tueur se mettait à courir vers eux, afin se jeter sur ses victimes, Emma et Noah, qui étaient jusque là collés l'un à l'autre, s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer l'assassin qui ne put arrêter sa course. Il se prit un poteau dans la tête et s'écroula, quelque peu sonné.

Emma prit la fourche et, avant que le criminel ne puisse se relever, elle la lui planta dans le torse, enfonçant bien l'objet pour être sûre de l'atteindre. L'assassin de Lakewood poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans le calme des environs.

Noah, qui était derrière Emma, s'approcha d'elle avant de la saisir par le bras pour l'éloigner de quelques pas, afin d'être sur qu'il y ait quand même une sécurité entre elle et le salaup de toute cette histoire.

Le tueur, blessé, ne pouvait se relever, il n'en avait plus la force, sentant le sang s'écouler de la blessure et la douleur poignante l'étreindre comme le ferait un étau.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on l'a maitrisé, je pense qu'il est temps de découvrir qui se cache derrière ce masque, déclara Emma, prise d'une adrénaline soudaine.

Noah décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire quelque chose, alors, il lâcha le bras d'Emma et s'approcha doucement de GhostFace. Il mit ses doigts autour du masque terrifiant et le retira, les sens en alerte.

Et là, les deux jeunes gens furent pris dans un tumulte de sentiments ! Kieran ! Le tueur de Lakewood était Kieran, le copain d'Emma ?! Non ce n'était pas possible !

\- Kieran ?! murmura Emma, comme anesthésiée sous le choc. Non ! Non, ça ne peut pas être toi !

\- C'est pas vrai, Kieran ?! bafouilla Noah, également sous le choc. C'était toi ?! questionna-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Tu es vraiment responsable de tous les meurtres de la ville ? De ce que tu nous as fait subir à nous tes amis ?! Et à Emma, ta copine ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi Kieran ? cracha Emma.

Kieran les regardait pendant leur discours, puis fini par éclater de rire. Un rire à vous glacer le sang. Il les regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, avec cette fois ci, une expression de fou.

\- Oui, c'est moi le responsable de tout ça. Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne regrette rien ! Toi, se focalisa-t-il sur Emma, tu as tué Piper ! Ma Piper ! Et oui, fit-il narquoisement à Emma qui avait écarquillé les yeux, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais en couple avec Piper et on a décidé de tuer des gens pour nous venger de ce qu'on nous avait fait ! Mais tu l'as tué ! J'ai donc décidé de me venger et quelle a été ma surprise dans la forêt quand j'ai vu que vous étiez plutôt proches !

\- Tu n'es qu'un malade ! hurla Emma à son encontre, maintenant furieuse de s'être fait mener à la baguette de la sorte. Je t'aimais !

\- Et tu m'aimes encore, ria-t-il.

\- Non, plus maintenant, lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

Et sur ces paroles, elle prit la main de Noah, qui ne put empêcher cette même chaleur agréable le gagner, bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

Alors que Kieran s'était légèrement relevé afin se retirer la fourche, qui retomba dans un bruit sourd, les grandes portes de la grange s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, laissant passer le commissaire et plusieurs agents de police, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise générale quand ils découvrirent la suspecte numéro une, un de ses amis et le tueur qui n'était autre que l'ex petit ami de la survivante !

Après avoir raconté la brève histoire au commissaire, Emma et Noah purent sortir de la grande et s'éloigner de ce cauchemar. Ils furent accueillis par Brooke, Audrey et Stavo qui leur sautèrent dans les bras, heureux de les voir en vie.

Alors qu'ils étaient emmenés dans une ambulance, ils racontèrent toute l'histoire à leurs amis, qui n'en revenaient pas.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que ça soit Kieran le responsable de tous nos morts, soupira Audrey.

\- J'espère qu'il croupira en prison pour toujours cet enfoiré, fulmina Brooke.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis. Kieran ne fera plus jamais de mal à quiconque, je peux vous l'assurer, leur promit Emma.

\- En attendant, suspendit Stavo. J'ai l'impression qu'un nouveau couple est né au milieu de cette mauvaise aventure, dit-il malicieusement à l'adresse de ses deux amis en face d'eux, qui avaient toujours leurs mains entrelacées.

\- Oui, nous nous sommes bien trouvés, déclara Emma. Nous allons juste aller à notre rythme et ne pas tout précipiter.

\- Mais je ne te lâcherai pas, murmura Noah.

Sur ces belles paroles, il approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Emma et l'embrassa doucement, sous les yeux de leurs amis qui sourirent, sentant à nouveau cette merveilleuse chaleur se loger dans son ventre et ce sentiment vertigineux qu'était l'amour. C'était certain, il l'a protégerait et ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

 _ **Et c'est la fin de cette merveilleuse histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


End file.
